Old Friends and Foes Clash
by mattmotes
Summary: Years after the defeat of baby the Z fighters are trying to live normal lives. that is until Piccolo Discovers the Rebirth Stone. with it old enemies of the Z fighters start to come back but not only enemies but also allies. its once again up to the Z fighters to save Earth
1. Chapter 1

**Mostly the plot forming in this chapter.**

It was a sunny day on earth. Goku was getting ready for the 22nd Martial arts tournament. After finally defeating Syn Shenron he was able to relax with his family. But he missed the old days of fighting. So Bulma made Goku a power level stabilizer. There was no way for Goku to go above super sayian level 1. "Thanks Bulma you've been a big help" said goku sounding optimistic as usual." "Anytime Goku." "What are you doing kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "I'm gonna lock my power level so the tournament is fair for first timers." "Fine Kakarot if you're gonna lock your power then so will it." Said Vegeta sounding a little mad make "me one Bulma" I already have I had a feeling you would want one."

Meanwhile on the edge of a volcano. A blue gem was glowing with great power making the volcano bubble. Piccolo was flying over the very same volcano. "What is that power level?" Piccolo thought to himself. He landed to find the gem. Once he picked it up he saw something terrible. All of the enemies he and the Z fighters defeated were attacking earth. Destruction all around the world. Piccolo flew off towards Goku's house. If anybody should know it would have to be Goku.

When Piccolo got to his house Goten and Trunks were practicing fusion for the tournament. "Hey Goten is your father around" asked Piccolo. "Should be inside what's the problem?" he ran inside to find nothing but a note on the table. I will be at Bulma and Vegeta's house if you need me. Piccolo ran outside. "You two come with me" Piccolo said sounding concerned. "Dammit Goku why today" Piccolo thought to himself concerned.

"Here's how it works." Said Bulma "You put these shirts on and it won't let you go above 50,000". "But if you tear the shirts off It could release all your built up power I'm making five for both of you just in case." "Thanks a lot Bulma" said Goku." Yea sure thanks said Vegeta sounding a little mad. Piccolo Goten and Trunks landed at that exact moment.

"Goku we need to act quickly" said Piccolo nearly out of breath. "Calm down Piccolo the tournament doesn't start for a month. "Hold this goku then you will see" said Piccolo. Goku saw exactly what Piccolo saw. Were in trouble. "Bulma do you know what this is". Asked Goku. "No but I can run some tests."

After 18 hours the computer stopped. When everybody woke up the next morning the screen read Fukkatsu ishi or Rebirth stone. The power to bring back powerful beings that once fought on the planet in which this stone is found. We don't have to worry about Frezia then. Im sorry Goku but we have to don't you remember during the baby fight.

Frezia was used as a shield to block the super Kamehameha. Dammit you're right. "How long do we have Bulma?" asked Goku "it says it can take two to three years but the condition it's in how blue it is means it's been here for about three years." Turn on the news Bulma. The day was normal. "A little hotter everyday huh Vegeta" asked Goku in a joking mood. "This is no time for Jokes Kakarot" said Vegeta sounding concerned.

"Who knows when this will happen and if it does if we can even stop it?" "Calm down Vegeta we're much stronger now and besides if It comes down to it we can use fusion." "I told you kakarot we are done using fusion." "We might have to even though the dragon balls are back to normal doesn't mean Shenron can't be back" "if Shenron Does come back we will use fusion one time and if we fail I will never ask you again" said Goku "if that's a promise then I agree but I don't think Shenron will come back"

I've been doing some more Research and whoever comes back will have the same memories and feelings before they died. "So if anybody from our side comes back they can aid us" "well that's a relief" Goku said breathing out. "But it's still gonna be Problematic" "Don't be so cocky Kakarot"

Just then the news showed a hole opening and scatter shadows all across the globe. All of the Z fighter's faces got serious. When all of a sudden light filled the room. Standing outside was cell. "I came to get revenge Z fighters" he said with a smirk.

**Well that's chapter one. Tell me how you feel. Fave etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rematch Between Goku and cell is about to commence.**

Vegeta and Goku jumped up, Ready to fight and with Goten and Trunks grown up. There would be less protecting to do and more fighting. "Goten, Trunks go find Gohan and Videl. You need to go cover town." As they flew off "Piccolo I Don't like to tell you what to do but would you go to kami's look out and see how many sensu beans you can get?" Goku Giving orders like a true leader. Then Finally Cell got sick of waiting. And charged Vegeta knowing Cell's game Vegeta stepped out of the way. "Kakarot it's not safe to fight here" said Vegeta sounding concerned for the first time in his life. Vegeta and Goku made a dash for the cell games Arena. They had heard that it was made into a memorial for the day he was killed. They flew off with Cell close on their path.

Meanwhile Word to Kami's lookout had already spread. They had thanks to the fast growing properties of Namek's soil been able to make 50 sensu beans in 2 Hours. Piccolo took all of them and flew to town to assist the second group. When he got to town everybody was watching hopeful that they wouldn't have to fight someone like Broly. "Any activity yet guys" asked Piccolo. "Nothing yet"

"Why have you brought me back to this place?" asked Cell. So we can kick your ass in your home field. Vegeta rushed cell. Goku slipped under his vision Vegeta started throwing punch after punch all being blocked by Cell. Then Suddenly Vegeta dropped to the ground. Cell rushed him getting his foot caught in the Kamehameha. While falling Cell grabbed his foot in pain only to land in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta flew and Full-Force piledrived cell. When Cell jumped up he was met by a suplex from Goku.

Cell hit Goku back to stop the suplex. Cell finally able to stand realized the extent of the injury. He fell to his knee. Goku met Cell with a kick to the back of the head. Cell fell on his face. Goku held Cell's feet down but Cell used his good foot to kick goku to rollout of the way from a Kamehameha from Vegeta. Leaving a big hole in the ground. Goku had an idea; he slipped into the hole while Cell was staring at Vegeta. "Where did he go Vegeta?" asked Cell sounding pissed off. Vegeta pointed at the Hole. When cell jumped in a big beam hit him.

When the smoke cleared However cell was on his feet standing. But know he was a dark red. When I was in Hell I perfected this. I call it Cell Version two. Surprisingly enough goku jumped out of the hole and tore of cells arm. But then stuck a twig in cells arm stopping the growth of his new arm.

Cell simply tore the twig out. While it was growing though Vegeta and Goku charged their energy. Cell waved his hands and a high power wind knocked them both over. "I think I'll kill Vegeta first" said Cell with a cocky laugh. He started beating Vegeta without mercy. But then he was hit by a familiar power. Goku had changed into Super Sayian level one. He started attacking cell but it was nothing compared to his new state.

Being smacked back by cell Goku started to charge his Kamehameha. When cell turned to see what the sound was Goku used Instant Transmission, and hit Cell right in the back with a full force Kamehameha. Cell screamed in pain. As soon as he was about to Regenerate his arms Vegeta hit him with his own Kamehameha. Cell was dazed from the hit when Goku and Vegeta hit him with a double suplex knowing he was dead Goku and Vegeta flew away. To meet Gohan and the others.

**Well that's the end of cell. The les of the battles are gonna be bloodier than that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys. Time for more action.**

When goku and Vegeta got to town they saw everybody with a bored look. "Don't give up now." "Me and Kakarot came up with a strategy" said Vegeta confidently. "Everybody lineup" said Goku "were going to split into teams" "it's gonna be me and Kakarot. Team two is gonna be Gohan and Videl. And team three will be Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. Team two will go to west of town and check out the dark hole. Team three will go to the Martial Arts hall and get the people safe and protect them at all costs. Vegeta explained. "Come on Kakarot I sense a High power lever to the north.

When Team two got to the dark hole they saw beams shooting everywhere. Gohan pulled out his Phone. Requesting permission to retrieve the Rebirth stone. "Ok but don't go too far in." Said Goku giving them permission. When they flew in they were met by a blinding flash. When they woke up they were met by the figure of androids 19 and 20.

"Kakarot was it a good idea to let them go in alone?" Vegeta asked. "Are you kidding with Gohan's mastery of Super Sayian two he would be out in no time." "KAKAROT LOOK OUT" Vegeta screamed. He was just barely able to dodge a death beam from Freiza. "So it's you saiyans." Freiza said with a cocky smile. "Wait where's your father?" "What do you mean?" Goku asked. "I passed him on the way up here." Freiza said.

Caught in mid battle team two was able to send android 20 back to hell but 19 had disappeared. He can from behind and grabbed Gohan from the shadows. "We thought we couldn't die." He said. "You Z Fighters proved that wrong" Videl went for his legs the android jumped up but dropped his hold on Gohan long enough to get kicked in the face. He fell slowly he flew up and flicked Gohan with the force of a train.

Flying back at intense speeds he was caught by something when he looked up "Dad?" he said. But I wasn't Goku it was Bardock. "Try grandpa, by the way where is your father?" "He's fighting another enemy from the past" "leave this guy to me" Bardock said he grabbed the android threw him up in the air flew up and smashed him into the ground. Gohan out of instinct jumped and kicked the android. Kamehameha Gohan and Bardock said at the same time.

"So how do we get out?" Bardock asked with a cocky smile. They flew up completely forgetting about the rebirth stone. Only to see 17 staring, waiting for them to come out. "You defeated the other androids." He said with a smile. "Im here to fight Goku, but since he's not here you guys should take me too him" "wait who the hell is Goku?' Bardock asked. "Your son you idiot" 17 said with a smirk. "My sons name is Kakarot." Bardock said rushing him.

He simply moved to the side. "Fine I'll take you guys on but I'm going to kill each and every one of you." Gohan and Videl rushed him but were quickly blown back. "He's strong but were stronger." They both jumped into the sky disappearing. When they came down they were going full speed except for there was a golden light a hand went through 17's chest and threw him against a building.

Bardock was a super sayian. Gohan was also a super sayian. Then something surprising happened being related they were able to fuse to go into super sayian three he was tall and wore a black clothes. My name is Barhon. They rushed 17 only to be dodged they flew through the building but barley took any damage. They shot the building down. Barhon Buster. It started off looking like a Death Beam but it expanded. Drove hard into 17's chest when the smoke was gone he was.

**That's it for chapter 3. More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Team one: Goku and Vegeta Team two: Gohan and Videl and newly added Bardock Team 3: Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. We were in the middle of a battle I believe? Barhon vs. Android 17 continues.**

The beam hit 17 hard in the chest. "Go Final Blast" but instead of Barhon's Voice Bardock and Gohans Voices were heard. "What the hell?" Bardock said sounding pissed. Gohan looked confused as well. "Since you guys don't know each other very well you don't know the limit to each other's power levels" Gohan did look more worn out then Bardock. Its ok we can finish him without the fusion.

A beam came from the side hitting Android 17 when the smoke cleared 18 was floating to the right of 17. "So you decided to come back." Shame I hoped you had went to hell for the last time." So 18 I see you're a human now." Said 17 with a smirk "Im happy for you but now you'll only be easier to kill" "Shut up" she screamed launching a full force beam at 17.

Gohan and Videl restrained 17 to the ground while 18 charged the death beam. "Bardock go find Gok… I mean Kakarot" Gohan said after the beam was launched 18 threw 17's body back into the dark hole "I have to go be with Krillin." Will you guys be okay?" "Yea but how did you know we needed help?" Gohan asked. "I didn't I was on my way to get Milk" Oh well gotta fly" 18 said taking off.

When Bardock found Goku and Vegeta, a tear came to his eyes. "I can't believe how strong my son is now." He threw his armor in front of Freiza's blast blocking a hit to a distracter goku. He flew over and picked up his armor. When he looked up his face went serious Freiza was the man who killed him. "Im back Freiza" he said "are you trying to hurt my son?" "Son you must have a mistake" Goku said "No Goku that is your father" Freiza said with a cocky style. Vegeta tackled Freiza from behind smashing his face in the ground. Freiza flipped Vegeta over his shoulder and put his foot on his head. "Are you here for a rematch Bardock?" Freiza asked because if not then I'll have to kill this man." "Here's what's gonna happen it's gonna be me versus Frezia." Said Bardock "Will you two stay out this is a little personal" "you can do it dad" Goku said. "I'll do it as a favor to you but no to Kakarot"

"I've gotten stronger since our last battle Freiza" Bardock said with a laugh "And yet ill still kick your ass" Pathetic Sayian. Bardock threw the first punch. And then a flurry of punches and dodges broke out in the end to see Bardock standing and Freiza on the ground but in a split second he had upper-cutted Bardock. He flew back but Goku caught him and threw him back in the fight.

With the toss Bardock caught Freiza by surprise and took him down. "You've gotten a little better but not good enough" A beam was launched too late for Bardock to dodge. He fell to the ground "your son has achieved Super Sayian level four and as far as I can tell you never achieved anything." Freiza said with a cocky smile. "That's where you're wrong Freiza" Bardock said also sounding cocky "I have achieved super sayian one but also I saw you die so you're not immortal." As he said those words a group of shadows came above the horizon.

-FLASH BACK-

"_Gohan I need you to go to the darkness and release my team." Bardock said "anything for my Grandfather he laughed. "They'll all be wearing armor like my own" Bardock said "will do sir Gohan said as he flew off" "Good luck grandson." He thought._

-End-

His team became clear. We're here to help sir" they all said together. "How can we help sir?" the leader asked. "Form a ring around the battle field I don't want anyone interfering, and if it comes down to it don't be afraid to help." Bardock ordered. They all got in position. "It's time for our final battle Freiza." "Winner goes back the strongest of all of our decade" Bardock Finished.

**Well that's that. Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon. Until then goodbye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back. Time for the long awaited rematch Bardock vs. Freiza. Enjoy!**

With his squad place Bardock was ready to fight. "Son if I fall will you promise me you can take this guy." Bardock asked. "No problem dad I'll kill him no matter what." Goku said with a cocky smile. Finding this boring Freiza charged Bardock missing he was able to stop himself from hitting one of Bardock's men though. Bardock suplexed Freiza. The impact was so strong the ground shook. They both jumped to different sides of the field.

They jumped at each other and started exchanging blows. Each taking hits but the adrenaline was so high they didn't even notice the hits. Freiza jumped back but grabbed Bardock with his tail. He started to drive the tip of his tail into Bardock's back. Ughh Bardock cried out in pain as blood came down his back. Now louder Bardock's scream caused some birds to fly away. Bardock was able to take the tail out he threw Freiza by his tail into one of his men. The guy caught him threw him down and spit on him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Freiza sounding pissed "ill murder you for that!"

Mid punch Bardock grabbed Freiza and as he hit him Freiza hit him with his other hand. Bardock did something amazing as the tail came around he tore it off. When it started to grow back Bardock grabbed Freiza and threw him so high in the air a jet crashed down trying to avoid the body.

Everybody stand down regroup and prepare for battle. They took their senzu beans out of the container and ate them. Freiza's forces came down. As an epic battle between good and evil clashed Bardock threw Freiza through the jet. "Time to Die Freiza. Bardock said with a smile.

Gohan was sitting at his position outside the rim of the dark hole. When he saw a familiar figure appear. Pikkon is that you? Gohan asked. "Yes Gohan it is me." "What are you doing here" Gohan asked "I came back to fight your old man one last time but know I see he's gonna need help. Did you see anyone from our past? Gohan asked. "No but I came up here to find a group of two more to go in and help me find the Rebirth stone and end this mess." Gohan and your lovely wife Videl will you help me" Pikkon asked. "We will" they said together.

Men were flying everywhere of each side the leader was fighting Ginyu when Goku blasted a hole through his chest killing Ginyu for the second time. "The Ginyu force is dead Freiza" But Freiza was on the ground dead. What happened dad? "I shot a beam directly through his head" he explained "and then like that he just died" but Freiza's tail shot up Bardock caught it and used it to pull Freiza over to him. He picked him up and tore his head off. "Dad are you insane?" goku asked sounding a little scared. "I got my revenge son if you don't like it then im sorry"

"What I know is that if we get the stone and destroy it anyone brought back will die." "But if we fail before 3 days pass they will be brought back permanently and it won't matter if we destroy it." Pikkon said concerned. "We won't let that happen" they flew in at the exact middle the power levels going crazy they would have to see it to find it. Finally it came into view but it was being held by Super 17.

"It's time I went back to king kai." Bardock said "But you'll have to die" King Kai's voice intercepted ill bring you up now Bardock. "Goodbye son Good luck" Bardock said with a tear. "Good job by the way goku your son, Videl and Pikkon are heading for the stone now you might get lucky and have an early finish." King Kai said. "I've never been that Lucky King Kai" Goku laughed.

Piccolo and Gotenks were fighting off a group of coolers forces when cooler made his first appearance. "Take him from the side" Piccolo said to the fusion. More serious than before they fought with great strength. Defeating him quickly. Or so they thought Cooler shed his skin and revealed his true body with not a scratch on it. "oh so you want a real fight" he said Sarcastically.

**Well that's it for today. More to come. Super 17 vs. Gohan, Videl, and Pikkon. And Cooler vs. Gotenks and Piccolo.**


End file.
